


[Podfic] Dirge

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>Every now and then, in those dangerous silences before Wolfe revealed killers for who they were, Saul permitted an absurd and romantic notion to cross his mind: if any man could make time stand down, it was Nero Wolfe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dirge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34780) by [Re_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/pseuds/Re_White). 



**Length** : 10min 41sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dirge.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dirge) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
